iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Selyse Westerling
Appearance Selyse’s appearance is traditionally comely, with long, loose curls the color of sand and eyes the careless color of seafoam. She is of average height (5’6) and her form is slim, yet feminine. She enjoys adorning herself in long flowing gowns, especially those that are light in color. Biography Selyse Westerling was born to Edric Westerling and his second wife, Joanna Swyft-Westerling in the year 262 AC. She has one half-brother, Tristan Westerling, the current Lord of the Crag. They have a six-year age difference, Tristan being older (from Edric’s first wife). Selyse was raised behind the walls of her father’s keep, along the shores of the Sunset Sea. She grew up close with her family, especially her half-brother, whom had always been protective. As children, they were practically inseparable, often playing down by the beach together. However, as they aged they would of course spend less time with one another - Tristan busy with his Lordly training, whilst Selyse received the tutelage expected of noblewomen in the Westerlands. Being raised in the faith of the Seven, Selyse has received many years training from the Septas. They not only taught her of religion, but also crafts and arts desired in young noblewoman. Her training includes song, dance, poetry, embroidery, and etiquette. As such, Selyse has blossomed into young woman with much courtly ability. She is also trained to play the flute and possesses a natural talent with music. In her spare time, Selyse could often be found sitting by the shore playing her little woodwind instrument whilst gazing out at the water. While seemingly gentle and sometimes even a little shy, Selyse has always possessed a natural charm to her. She would use this to her advantage, mostly in attempt to sway guards and servants to allow her to explore certain parts of the castle which she was usually not allowed, namely the kitchen to sneak sweets. Due to her inherent charisma, Selyse displays natural potential in diplomacy, as well as potential to be authoritative if she so chooses, though she still has much to learn. However, Lady Westerling is more than just a graceful curtsy and soft song. After being cured from the fever as a young child, Selyse grew a fascination with healing. She spent years studying with the Maester, which herbs contained medicinal properties and how to to brew all kinds of tonics and poultices. At first she began her training tending to small injured animals, eventually working her way to human patients. As such, Selyse has potential as an alchemist and medic. While Selyse’s childhood was filled with much joy, at age sixteen all would change. It was then that she would unexpectedly lose both parents. As Lord and Lady Westerling’s ship made way to Lannisport they would be caught in a violent storm whilst at sea. Their boat would ultimately succumb to an undertow, causing it to crash and sink, and the Lord and Lady drowning. While their deaths had saddened Selyse greatly, this would only bring her and Tristan closer, now needing to help each other to run their keep. However, they would also receive guidance from their uncle Fernand, whom would return to the Crag upon Lord Westerling’s passing. Selyse now seeks ways she could be of assistance to her family and support her her brother as Lord of the Crag. Timeline: 262 AC: Selyse is born to Lord Edric Westerling and his second wife, Lady Joanna Swyft-Westerling. 268 AC: Selyse begins her formal education with Septa Jocelyn, in both etiquette and religion. 272 AC: Selyse falls ill with fever, but is cured by Maester Podrick. 273 AC: Selyse begins her training in healing, alongside the Maester. 278 AC: Lord Edric Westerling and Lady Joanna Swyft-Westerling pass away in a tragic shipwreck, leaving Tristan Westerling as Lord of the Crag. Immediate family: Lord Edric Westerling, father and previous Lord of the Crag (b. 238 AC – d. 278 AC) Lady Joanna Swyft-Westerling, mother and previous Lady of the Crag (b. 248 – d. 28 AC). Edric Westerling, half-brother and current Lord of the Crag (b. 256 AC). Household: Fernand Westerling, paternal uncle Willen Westerling, paternal uncle Alyce Westerling, paternal aunt , paternal aunt Roslin Westerling, cousin Ser Kevan Westerling, cousin Ser Karyl Westerling, cousin and sword sword to house Lannister Addam Westerling, cousin and squire to house Lannister Maester Podrick, maester at the Crag Septa Jocelyn, tutor to Selyse Westerling Category:Westerosi Category:Westerlander Category:Noble Houses Category:House Westerling Category:Westeros